The wrong way
by IAmLovedrug
Summary: Miyagi's and Shinobu's place gets flooded, they stay at someones house,someone walks in on them :O  Suck at summary's, May have some OCC


Hello people of . This is my first story I am writing alone, I have written one before on another acc BUT I decided to put this on a different account ANYWAY Hope you like it :3

I DON'T OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA OR ANY ONE IN IT (I can wish)

The wrong way

Chapter one : Oh fuck…

"Shinobu" Miyagi said as he walked in to Shinobu's and his apartment, and noticed a thin layer of water on the floor.  
>He walked up the hallway and noticed it got a little deeper as he got toward the living room  kitchen area. He opened the door and started walking toward the kitchen, the water getting deeper little by little. He walked up to the counter in to kitchen to see Shinobu standing at the sink worrying.  
>"Shinobu what happened?" Miyagi asked as he walked up to Shinobu.<br>"I can't turn off the tap" Shinobu said in a frustrated voice.  
>"Let me see" Miyagi said walking up to the tap and twisting the knob a lot until it turned off " You twisted it the wrong way, that's why it wouldn't turn off" Miyagi said more than a little annoyed.<br>"But I tried turning it that way too and it didn't turn off" Shinobu told him.  
>"You didn't turn it enough" Miyagi said sighing "Now what are we going to do about this?" Miyagi asked Shinobu.<br>"Well I have no clue" Shinobu responded jumping off to sit on the bench behind him.  
>"You go get some towels… if any are dry and ill call the landlord" Miyagi told Shinobu. And they started to clean.<p>

Miyagi walked in to the bedroom where Shinobu was trying to dry the carpet as much as he could.  
>"The land lord said that its going to take a while to get this place fixed, so we need to find a place to stay" Miyagi told him.<br>"Well we can ask my dad, I'm Sure he won't mind" Shinobu said still trying to dry the floor.  
>"Don't you think it's a little odd if I ask to stay there?" Miyagi asked Shinobu.<br>"I'm sure he won't mind besides where are you going to stay if you can't stay there?" Shinobu told/asked him.  
>"Good point" Miyagi said.<br>"Well that's settled ill go call him now" Shinobu said and he walked out with his phone in his hand, leaving Miyagi to finish cleaning the floor.

Later that night Miyagi and Shinobu where a Shinobu's parents house, waiting for someone to answer the door.  
>"Yes?" A woman said when she answered the door.<br>"Hello Mother" Shinobu said hugging his mum.  
>"Hello Shinobu. Hello Miyagi. How are you?" She asked Miyagi<br>"Good" He replied.  
>"Ah yes come in, I'll show you where you will be staying Miyagi" She said moving aside to let Shinobu and Miyagi in.<br>"Thank you" Miyagi said following her to the guest room.

After she showed him his room, Shinobu's mother said she had to go do some things and that she would be back in about an hour. Leaving Shinobu and Miyagi in the house… alone… with no one there.  
>"I'm bored" Shinobu said about five minutes after Shinobu's mother left.<br>"Do some homework?" Miyagi asked.  
>"I did but then it got destroyed by the water… from the tap." he told him.<br>"Then what do you want to do?" Miyagi asked him. Shinobu then whispered something in Miyagi's ear and not too long after that they walked to Shinobu's room and started to get…. Busy.

Mean while: Shinobu's dad got home from work and decided to go and see how his son was. He started looking for him in the living room, then outside, then the dining room and the kitchen and then though he might be in his bed room. He started walking down the hall to Shinobu's room…

Miyagi started to take Shinobu's shirt off and started sucking on his nipple and moving his lips lower and then… The door opened, Miyagi and Shinobu turned to see Shinobu's dad in the door way looking at them, and all Miyagi could manage to say was "Oh Fuck…"

YAY CHAPTER ONE DONE I got this idea when I was about to go to sleep and decided to grab my laptop and write instead of sleeping :3 that happened to me once, I turned the tap so much the other way AND I COULDENT GET IT TO STOP NO MATTER WHAT I DID but my house didn't flood thank god :3 anyway I know I'm not the best at writing so please tell me how I can improve . ALSO please review if you want more :3 I at least want to post 2 chapters and then if no one reads it I'll stop it I guess :D ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
